


the heart's defense

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: B'Elanna and Seven of Nine team up to save their wife.





	the heart's defense

“We protect the Captain,” Seven of Nine says, fierce and protective.

“Right.” B'Elanna's nostrils flair with anger and it burns through her veins, threatening to corrode her from the inside out. Seven reaches up and cups her jaw firmly and cold floods through B'Elanna, salves her anger and grounds her. Her eyes are wide and desperate. “We can't lose her.”

“It is not an option,” Seven says matter-of-factly. “Take the turbolift to deck twelve and engage the enemy. I will circle around in the jefferies tubes and incapacitate them.”

“Got it.” B'Elanna nods and turns toward the turbolift.

Seven grabs her arm and pulls the half-Klingon around, kissing her hard. “I advise you to stay safe. Do not play the hero in this scenario.”

B'Elanna smirks. “I'll leave that to you—this time. You stay safe, too, Seven. Come on, we've gotta go save our wife.”


End file.
